


Arcane Mechanics

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a quick treat, hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Bianca Davri/Dagna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Arcane Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> Just a quick treat, hope you enjoy it.

"Totally not going to work." Dagna is not afraid of the pompous ass that's in her workshop. She's used to humans looming. Bianca Davri ain't got nothing on some of them. No matter how much Bianca tries to loom, Dagna is not going to be phased. Also, runes are her specialty, Bianca is into mechanics and all that.

The Smith glowers; Dagna thinks that if Bianca knew how to kill with just her eyes Dagna would be nothing more than a smoking pile of ashes on the ground.

"It will!" Bianca insists with a growl, her hands fluttering as if she wants to grab Dagna and shake her. She has stepped close enough she could do it.

"No it rea-"

Dagna is cut off by lips on hers and hands gripping her collar and tugging. She's too surprised to do more than melt into the kiss, unexpected and rough as it is.

"It still won't work," she says when Bianca lets her up for air.

Dagna reaches up to brush a strand of hair from her face - Bianca tracks the motion with a wary expression before relaxing when Dagna just tuck it behind her ear.

"It will, you just need to use the right material. A strong enough metal should do it."

Dagna huffs, reaching out to haul on the front of the leather apron Bianca is wearing before she can pull away.

"That's not how lyrium works."

"It could, with a bit of -"

It worked so well on Dagna, she's happy to turn the tables. Bianca is flushed when they separate. She's also grinding against Dagna, her hands settled on her hips as if she's not sure where to go from there.

"Lyrium tends to explode," Dagna points out, punctuating her point with the thump and crash of leather and metal hitting the floor. Bianca's belt soon follows the apron and tools with a smaller thump.

Bianca's lips part, no doubt to refute her point, but only a startled squeak escapes as Dagna slips a hand into her breeches, unerringly finding her clit.

The smith recovers admirably, tugging Dagna's shirt free and rucking it up even as she spreads her legs so Dagna can continue what she's doing. "If you keep the pressure even, it shouldn't explode."

"Talking about carving the runes or you?" Dagna asks with a wicked smirk.

The huff of indignation is slightly breathy. Bianca's hands don't falter though, finding the clasp for her breast binding and slipping it free before moving to cup her breasts.

"Runes."

Dagna blinks, getting her mind back on topic, it was drifting into unsafe territory, urged on by the gentle pinch of fingers on a nipple.

"Can you carve runes that evenly without stopping for a rest?" she asks, smirking as Bianca bites her lower lip and gasps.

Smirking was clearly the wrong thing to do, as next thing Dagna knows she's sitting on the edge of her workbench with her breeches and smallclothes around her ankles.

"I can get things very even and rest is for the weak," Bianca purrs, pushing Dagna's thigh apart and ducking her head to her cunt.

Dagna moans, tangles a hand in Bianca's hair, and says, with a remarkably calm voice. "Prove it."


End file.
